RELOJES
by Lita Wellington
Summary: DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO EN BLOQUEO MENTAL, LES DEJO MI NUEVO FIC


**Relojes**

**Lita Wellington**

Que más podía esperar en la vida, tenía un trabajo estable, dedicada a mi florería, lo más sorprendente de mi vida tranquila, es que continuo soltera, si soltera a mis 34 años, mis amigas ya todas ellas están casadas, aunque me encuentro un poco ajetreada por la boda de Minako, al fin encontró a su príncipe azul.

La recepción se hará en el jardín de la casa de Rei, es una mansión de bastos jardines y cada vez que iba Minako de visita juraba y perjuraba que ahí se celebraría su boda, en uno de sus tantos viajes por el mundo, ella conoció a un chico de nombre James Wong es de descendencia coreana, se conocieron en Italia y fue amor a primera vista y de eso hace año y medio.

La boda se realizara en una semana, y las rosas de Sharon (mugunghwa), que pedí aun no han llegado, me estoy alistando para ir personalmente a la naviera y ver que sucede, mientras se quedara Setsuna a atender la florería.

Ella tiene poco de haber llegado a Japón después de su larga estadía en Italia, donde se encontraba trabajando como diseñadora de modas, pero por problemas que tuvo con su esposo ella se termino divorciando y regreso a su país a comenzar de cero y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla y nos hicimos socias, nuestra florería es una de las mas reconocidas en todo Japón hemos estado en muchos eventos sociales y también de estado, donde nuestros arreglos florales no es por alardear son soberbios y de buen gusto.

Estoy preparando los documentos para saber los problemas que hay en el embarque, solo le estoy dejando una nota a mi amiga diciéndole donde estaré, al bajar la escaleras de mi despacho tengo que pasar por la florería, el aroma de las rosas, los tulipanes y toda la variedad de flores me llena de una gran paz.

Mi pensamientos regresan al primer día, cuando fue la inauguración y de todos los esfuerzos que sufrí para conseguir el financiamiento para realizar mi sueño, la herencia de mis padres, me ayudo un poco pero tras bambalinas sé que mis amigas me ayudaron pero ellas juran que no hicieron nada, aunque esto se los agradeceré lo que resta de mi vida.

Estoy en la acera esperando un taxi para dirigirme a la naviera cuando un tipo se me acerca y me pide la hora cuando levanto mi muñeca para ver la hora, siento un empujón el cual hace que caiga al suelo y el tipo sale corriendo con mi bolso. Al intentar cruzar la calle no pudo detenerse y un auto deportivo color negro lo avienta unos metros, del auto sale un hombre atlético, cabello cobrizo algo largo para su edad que debe ser como de unos 42 años aproximadamente, recoge mi bolsa y se acerca a mí, su aroma a maderas me conquisto de inmediato.

Esta usted bien señorita, la puedo llevar al hospital, fueron las palabras de aquel desconocido, yo me encontraba aun en shock, pero en ese lapso juro que le dije que no era necesario.

Una ambulancia y la policía no tardaron en llegar, mi salvador lo dejaron partir y al ladrón era un joven unos 17 años que tenia poco de haber salido de la correccional, yo seguí mi camino.

Al llegar a las oficinas centrales de la naviera, pase por la puerta giratoria, camine hacia la recepción y una chica de gran sonrisa me recibe.

Buenos días – le dije a la recepcionista – busco al Sr. Matsudaira

Buenos días a quien anuncio

Mi nombre es Makoto Kino

Pase usted, el la recibirá en un momento.

La señorita me guio por un largo pasillo alfombrado, lo que me sorprendió del lugar fue la cantidad de relojes, llegamos a una puerta doble, al entrar vi a un hombre parado que nos daba la espalda.

Buenos días Sr. Matsudaira, gracias por recibirme

Buenos días tome asiento

Saben algo se lo agradecí enormemente sino lo hubiera hecho caigo de bruces, la persona con la cual tenia la reunión en esos momentos era el mismo quien me ayudo a recuperar mi bolso.

Continuara…

Nota de la autora: Ya tenia mucho que no escribía, digamos que son años y ahora entrego este fic de mi sailor scout favorita y por la cual tengo mi nick name Lita en México y Makoto en Japón, me identifique con ella desde que la vi en el capítulo 25 de Sailor y el cual vi hace 16 años.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
